You Belong With Me
by clarke.-.whelder
Summary: Everyone is born with a tattoo on their wrists, stating the first words they will ever hear their soulmates say. Clarke Griffin never really cared about searching for her soulmate, until one night, she found her. (reuploaded due to issues with the chapter)


Music blared loudly in the club, the walls thumping. Clarke Griffin was faintly aware of Octavia dragging her by her hand across to the bar and she sat on a stool. She caught sight of the words etched into her skin on her wrist. She had seen it so many times that she didn't have to read it to know what was written, though it still perplexed her. Everyone is born with a tattoo on their wrists, citing the first words they would ever hear their soulmate say. Most people got a pretty ordinary line like Octavia's said 'Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!'. Clarke on the other hand, well, Clarke's was unusual.

 _potato's come from chicken vaginas and that's why they taste like peanuts?_

The blonde had no idea in what scenario someone would say that, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to say something as bizarre as that. Clarke believed that you'll meet your soulmate when the moment is right. Her friends, on the other hand, had other ideas. Octavia and Raven, her two best friends and roommates, go to as many bars and clubs as they can whenever they have the time, hoping to find their soulmate there. Clarke didn't really think that this plan would work, but nevertheless went along with them most nights as the designated driver. Octavia and Raven downed a shot each and yelled, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

"Aww come on Clarkey, lighten up!" Octavia said, pulling the blonde up from her stool and started dancing.

"You guys know I'm only here to drive you back at the end of the night." Clarke chuckled softly.

"You know you love it here, you slut." Raven joked, looking down at Clarke's slightly revealing outfit.

"Hey! Just because I can dance slutty, dress slutty and act slutty doesn't mean I'm a slut!" As she said those words, she felt everything around her slow down. She could no longer hear the blaring music. Instead, she could hear someone speaking loud and clear. Someone speaking with a very familiar voice, saying a very familiar phrase.

"Potato's come from chicken vaginas and that's why they taste like peanuts?" The voice rang out, gentle and smooth, laughing slightly. The voice made Clarke's insides melt, and she suddenly felt like she was weightless. Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, looking for its owner. Her sky blue eyes landed on emerald green ones staring back at her, and she felt her heart stop.

"It's you..." Clarke whispered to herself. She couldn't believe her eyes. Both women subconsciously made their way towards each other, soon they were centimetres apart. The woman, her soulmate, was captivating. A gorgeous smile, cheekbones, and long brown hair tousled over her shoulders. Her shirt was riding up slightly, revealing carefully sculpted abs. What caught Clarke's attention the most though, was her eyes. Her deep green eyes that put even the most beautiful emeralds and jades to shame. They studied each other's faces in breathless wonder.

"I can't believe I actually found you..." The woman whispered. For a moment, Clarke had briefly seen snippets of their past lives together flash before her eyes, but they were gone as quickly as they came. She was rendered completely speechless. Her heart felt whole, and a pleasant warmth spread through her body. She couldn't believe that her actual soulmate was standing right in front of her.

"I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods."

"Clarke Griffin..." She breathed out. She hadn't noticed that they were slowly moving closer together until they were mere inches apart. After a moment of hesitation, eyes still searching Clarke's, Lexa closed the gap between them. The blonde felt as if her entire body was on fire, her skin tingling as her lips were pressed against Lexa's. She felt the brunette's arms wrap around her neck, pulling her closer. Something about the way Lexa kissed her felt familiar like she'd done it before. Her lips were as soft as they looked, and Clarke felt like she could kiss them forever. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled back, both girls gasping for air. Lexa still had her arms wrapped around her neck, staring deep into her eyes. As Clarke looked into her eyes again, she slowly started remembering things she never realised she knew. She started remembering her past lives with Lexa and their previous incarnations.

Clarke felt herself get snapped back to reality, music once again ringing out loudly. She hadn't realised that she had snaked her arms around Lexa's waist. Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke's softly, kissing the tip of her nose. Clarke suddenly noticed a woman standing behind Lexa.

"Leeeeeeex...? Who is this?" She asked teasingly. Lexa turned suddenly to the voice and flushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Anya, this is Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this is my sister, Anya." Clarke suddenly felt a wave of anxiety hit her, scared that Anya wouldn't like her. Lexa must've noticed, because she laced her fingers through hers, giving a small squeeze of reassurance. The older woman raised her eyebrows at the gesture, looking at Lexa to explain.

"Clarke's my..." Lexa trailed off slightly, looking at Clarke.

"Soulmate." Clarke finished for her, turning to give her a grin. _This is the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I wouldn't have it any other way_

"It's nice to meet you, Clarke," Anya spoke after a moment of silence, shaking the blonde's hand. Though her face remained neutral, Clarke thought she saw a glint of joy in her eyes.

"Clar- OOF!" A crash sounded from behind Clarke, and she turned to find Octavia sprawled out on the floor, a large man lurking above her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" The man reached out his hand to help her up, and they both went wide eyed for a moment. The blonde recognised the words instantly and realised they must be going through exactly what herself and Lexa did a moment ago. She felt joy swell up in her chest as she watched her best friend fall in love.

Lexa was standing next to her, and Clarke took her hand again. Raven and Anya introduced themselves to each other and instantly hit it off, talking rapidly about something Clarke couldn't hear. She silently thanked Octavia and Raven for forcing her to come tonight. Turns out it wasn't a bad plan after all.

"That's Lincoln. My brother." Lexa whispered to her. Clarke nodded and turned to Raven and Anya.

"We should probably leave those two alone." She said to the two women, gesturing to Lincoln and Octavia. Raven and Anya exchanged a quick look before nodding in agreement.

"You guys head out. We'll stay here and make sure they get home safe." Anya said, slightly pushing the two women towards the exit of the building. With that, Clarke and Lexa walked out of the club, hand in hand, ready to spend another lifetime together. They were born from the same star, their souls are woven together by the Fates themselves, their destinies intertwined. They knew that no matter how far apart they were, they would always find a way back together, not even death could tear them apart, for death wasn't the end. Not for two people who are as deeply in love as Clarke and Lexa are, and always will be.


End file.
